Being Collared
by Mystik Angel 85
Summary: A natural Submissive new to the BDSM community and lifestyle starts off trying to find herself. She joins an online chat room. Meeting new people, some are just there to help her find what she is looking for. Friends. But can she find herself?
1. Prologue

**Being Collared**

_Disclaimer:_ I own nothing but plot of this story and any additional characters that i have portrayed with in Being Collared. All Twilight Characters are Stephanie Meyers... _  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>This story came to me one night after doing a little bit of research. Parts of this are a true story. But they may or may not be part of my real life story… I am sorry if I offend anyone with this story. I should say that if you are under 18 years of age please leave this story is not for your eyes, and if you continue to read then its at your own risk.<em>

_Also I would like to say that I have nothing against any of the characters especially Charlie. I love Charlie in the books. He is what I would love in a father figure… But in this story he may come off as a bastard, so please forgive me Charlie lovers._

* * *

><p><strong>Summary: <strong>

Bella wanted control, she had, had boyfriends when she was younger and had read stories and seen things that drew to her. Growing up she did not have a good home life. Though her parents stayed married. They did not love each other, some times it was like they did not love Bella or her siblings either… Her father is verbally abusive to her mother, and her and her siblings, she and her sister are treated her like slaves… But she was never loved, and that is what drew her to this lifestyle of being dominated.

It came a fact that she was a natural submissive, but she still stuck up for the things that she loved… So one day, after being single and having no life she went onto the internet and googled BDSM websites, chat rooms etc… She signed up to one and met all types of people… Some of it scared her… until she met him… a dominant, a master. Bella and Edward Chatted on this website, which then evolved to msn, and skype as well as texting on the phone… Eventually they decided to meet…

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

Have you ever thought about what it would be like to be tied to a bed and be blindfolded while being fucked by a tongue and then followed by a cock or even a toy? Have you ever wondered what it would be like to have you bum slapped with a flogger? Have you ever wondered what it would feel like to have some one sucking on your nipples after you have had a baby and to see and fell your partner feeding from your breasts? Have you ever wondered what it would be like to be a sexual slave to your partner?

Ever wanted to be loved? Dominated? Controlled? within reason?

Well my name Bella Swan and that is what goes through my head all the time. I found out that I was a natural submissive though I continued to deny it or keep it safe inside my head as it was taboo. That was until I met him. Edward, my master, lover, best friend, husband and soon to be father of my children.

Funny thing is we met online and I was apprehensive to meet him at first, so we chatted online until i was certain. But when we did meet, I knew that I had made the right decision. He was not just someone who could be my master, he was the one that i had been waiting for my whole life. He was my soul mate.

So here is my story.

But first tell me have you ever thought about it…

* * *

><p><strong>AN: See you soon<br>**

**Not sure if I will continue this story or not. Please let me know what you think… Also I apologise if I offend anyone. This is just a story…**

**Mystik**


	2. Chapter One: Start of Something New

Being Collared

Chapter One

Any one that knows me will not believe that I am doing this. Well here I am, sitting in front of my computer putting together a profile on a BDSM website. I have yet to meet anyone without the help of the internet, as I sit here trying to think of what I want to write to the questions that I am being asked, I am thinking of how my parents and friends would look at me and what they would say if they knew that I was doing or even thinking at most of the time.

I have known for a while that I am naturally submissive, yet I never really perused it because I had been brought up with the thoughts that bondage, dominance and all that was a taboo. If you were in to that then you were as bad as those who worshiped the devil.

Finishing my profile and putting a nice photo of myself up. I sent in for approval. Within minutes of my profile going up I had 3 emails

To: BrownEyedSub

From: MoreFetishMore

Hi, how are things here for you?

To: BrownEyedSub

From: Stylez 101

Hi

To: BrownEyedSub

From: MASTER_Flair

Here is a little about me. I am an Executive Talent Producer, who is very kinky. I am curious to know more about you. I am a genuine Master looking for the ultimate pet, sub, or slave. One of the more important things to be learned is how to put someone else in from of you. To be satisfied in serving, even if nothing else is given to you.

Does the thought of being tied down, bent over and being used excite you? Do you fine yourself dreaming of being an object, a toy, central theme in your fantasies? Have you found, during your past encounters, you enjoyed pleasing your partner more than pleasing yourself? Is there a deep sensual fire burning within you to be set free? Do you find yourself wanting it all the time? At the core of your being are you a tease? Dose the thought of someone else having complete control over you for THEIR pleasure call to you?

Are you often consumed with thoughts of being loaned or rented out to others for their pleasure? Do you want to be owned? Can you let go of everything that you think you are in order to find yourself? Are you intelligent, outgoing an d capable of leaning? Does pleasing and serving others give you a strange sense of inner satisfaction? When you were young did you always love to play the captured one or the slave? Its about surrender and submission. It makes you happy, deliriously, ecstatically happy, to let go, to let another have all the power and make all the decisions. There's a curious freedom that comes from knowing you have no alternative, no choices and can only react as our own true self to the situation you find yourself in. You will acknowledge your complete and total submission to MASTER in all things and when acting as my salve will do ANYTHING and EVERYTHING MASTER commands that you do, regardless of the degree of humiliation, embarrassment or pain which may accompany it. You will agree to submit completely to MASTER in all ways. There are no boundaries of place, time or situation in which you may willfully refuse to obey the directive for failing to obey any of the rules MASTER has been so good to provide for you. You will allow MASTER total freedom in deciding for how your body will be clothed and will wear anything and everything MASTER tells you to wear no matter how bad or revealing it may be. The ability to be most pleasing and use your body to your best advantage in satisfying the desires of your MASTER, they ability to perform on demand. This is not as easy as one might thing and is something that must truly be wanted.

Good night for now I hope that has given you something to think about…

XxXxXxX

By the time I looked at these messages I had a couple more. So I quickly responded to the messages, but I was not sure if I wanted to be on this or was I going to quit while I was a head. So I shut down my computer, and went to bed.

But those messages got me thinking especially that last one, so I never got much sleep, around 3 am I gave up turning on the light and leaning under the bed to my box that was hidden and grabbed my trusty vibe…

**AN: I am looking to finish this but I am having some trouble getting my thoughts and ideas on to paper. So here is what I am asking. Is there anyone who would like to help me. It so would be greatly appreciated, i would hate for this to go to waste...  
><strong>

**Hoping to have the next chapter up soon. I promise it will have more and be sooner. Now that I am finished my Study for this year. Just looking for a break and hopefully that it will give more time to write.**

**Until next Time**

**Xx**

**Mys Angel**


	3. Chapter Two: Really

**AN: I got this out quicker then i expected, going to try and get another chapter together soon, maybe sooner then later. This one is a little longer. Hope you enjoy. This is all my own work...**

* * *

><p>Chapter Two<p>

* * *

><p>The next morning I woke up and went about my morning routine, then went and check my emails to see if anything that was important had been sent. Though my inbox was full, most was junk mail, I noticed as I deleted the crap, that I had replies from the three responses, I had sent last night and that I also had new messages from other persons.<p>

I opened a new tab with the website opened on it, and logged in to my profile, then went to the read messages button.

I had a total of ten messages.

MoreFetishMore seem to be the type of person to take someone under their wing, so an innocent did not get hurt. His emails seem to be giving me advice what not to say and what not do to while on this site. He also was giving me advice in not jumping in to anything too quickly.

Stylez101 wanted me to tell him more about me.

Master Flair also went on from his last message, like he had forgotten this part.

* * *

><p>To: BrownEyedSub<p>

From: MASTER_Flair

There is a lot to learn to develop and discover in this type of lifestyle, its traditions, customs, fashion, Speech, etiquette, play and practices which may include: BDSM, punishment, guidance, surrender, control, pain, aftercare, sensation, spiritualism, respect, warmth, passion and love. Send a reply if you wish to chat further. Marcus

* * *

><p>This Marcus never gave anything about himself and neither did his profile give anything away.<p>

I read a few of the other messages and replied to Marcus first

* * *

><p>To MASTER_Flair<p>

From: BrownEyedSub

Hi thank you for your email. At the moment I am just looking to meet people on here and chat to find out more. I am new and am not sure where to go… I would like to get to know more about this lifestyle and to find myself… I also do not want to rush into anything that I am not ready for.

* * *

><p>I click send, then found out that I had more emails quickly looking at them, I sent off quick replies. Thought there was one email, I will not send to as it scared me and came off as a predator and so did the guys profile…<p>

Throughout the afternoon I continued to talk to MoreFetishMore who happened to be in Seattle as well, and was high standings in the medical field and he was 49 years old.

Over the coming weeks I had received heaps of messages, MoreFetishMore who told me his name was Carlisle, became a great friend to me on here, and I came to realize many things as well as finding out what I liked and disliked and some of my limits as well.

XxXxXxX

In life, I work at Korset - a Corsetry and Alternative Clothing store; we make and sell corsets, bridal dresses. Anyway I was working late one afternoon, with two of my colleagues, Esme and Jessica.

Jessica was serving a customer, while Esme and I were out the back stock taking what was actually on hand and what we need to get more of. When Esme came up behind me and shocked me. It was not that she came up behind me, it was what she actually told me.

It turns out that Esme, was the same as me, and that she had seen my profile on the site. She was waiting for Jessica to be busy before saying anything to me, to not embarrass me or her.

She asked me some questions, to see how interested I was and she also told me about a muncher or get together that was happening that Sunday, she wanted to know if I wanted to come with her and check it out.

I let her know that I would think about it and get back to her. She told me that it was safe, that no one would do anything against me and that she would stay with me at all times. She also told me that she was also a submissive, and that she wanted to introduce me to some of her friends.

When I clocked off later that night, I let Esme know that I would tell her tomorrow, if I would come or not. She also let me know that i could trust her not to tell anyone my business and she trust me for the same reason.

With a wave to Esme and Jessica I was off home.

I ate some Chinese take-out that I picked up on the way back to my apartment, while checking my messages, I noticed that Carlisle was on and sent him a message asking him if he knew about the muncher that was happening on Sunday.

He came back with yes that he would be there, and asked me if I wanted to talk in person.

I told him that my friend at work was going to be taking me and that if we meet there by chance then yes I would talk to him. I said goodnight to Carlisle and notice Sazzy Essie had added me as a friend, and sent me a message. Hey darl, i am here whenever you need. See you tomorrow at work. xoxo Esme.

I replied a thanks and logged off

XxXxXxXxXxX

The next morning I had an early shift with Esme and another work mate, Lauren, who did not really like me that much. She was kind of a stuck up bimbo.

As soon as I saw Esme, I let her know that I would come and check it out on Sunday. Esme told me that she would pick me up, she also told me to just dress casual.

Being a short shift, I served customers and restocked shelves, as well as measuring up a couple who came in wanting matching Corsets. When I was done I went home and did some general cleaning.

XxXxXxXxXxX

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yes we have yet to see Edward, but I am hoping to have him in the next chapter. Please let me know what you think. Also just a little info, I am Australian.<strong>

**Mys Angel  
><strong>


	4. Chapter Three: Social Gathering

**AN: Sorry i haven't uploaded in a while. I have been trying to get a few chapters ahead. But with moving and also looking for a job and house not much has gotten done. **

**I am not happy with this chapter, and could end up taking it down and replacing it with something better. Let me know what you think...  
><strong>

**So on with  
><strong>

**Being Collared  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Chapter Three - Social Gathering...<p>

It was now Sunday, two days since I told Esme that I would go to the muncher with her, but now I am getting anxious. Even though Esme said casual I still did not want to look like a bum.

I eventually chose a black knee length skirt, and a pink, black and purple one shoulder top with a belt and my knee length flat boots. I put light make up on, not over doing it, and left my hair out, and put a hair band in it.

It was 10.30 when I received a message from Esme that she was outside waiting for me. I grabbed my bag and keys, and jacket, locked up and headed to the lobby.

I smiled at Esme when I saw her, "hey darl, you look good, come on lets get this over with." Esme smiled and hooked her arm with mine, the muncher was happening at a little restaurant that had a back room for conferences. Though the owner only know that this was a conference, which in a way it was.

On the drive over, Esme informed me of some things that could help me, like do not stare only make eye contact when talking to someone, but she said that she would be with me as much as she could and that because she was Dom less that both of them would watched, and that she has talk to her ex-Dom about Bella and that they wanted to be introduced.

Bella told Esme that she had been talking to someone that should be there today, but not sure. Esme understood that Bella was scared and Nervous, so she was trying to put her at ease.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

They arrived at the restaurant, Esme did all the talking to the hostess, see that she knew all the information. The hostess said some of their party was in the room and that she could take them back if they wanted otherwise they were welcome to stay at the bar and wait. Esme looked at Bella and winked, which kind of made Bella feel a little better and told the hostess that they would like to go to the room; the hostess nodded and just let one of her waiters that she would be back in a minute, then led the two ladies to the back of the restaurant.

When they entered the room, Esme noticed a few people that she knew and nodded thanks to the hostess who left immediately, taking no notice of Bella.

Esme grabbed Bella's hand and pulled her over to the group of men, a couple of them were subs, but the rest all were Doms, one being her last, Paul.

"Esme, darling how are we this fine morning" he kissed both cheeks and noticed the timid girl behind his good friend. "Now who is this flower?" Esme smile, "Paul, meet Bella. Bella this is Paul a friend of mine."

"Enchanted" Paul picked up Bella hand and kissed it. Bella blushes. "You have never been here before?" Bella shook her head. "No sir"

Paul smiled, "well let's introduce you to some of my colleagues." He hooked both Esme's and Bella's hands in to his elbow and took off to another group of men, which were further in the room.

Bella was looking around and she noticed a couple of young men sitting on some chairs, talking and looking through a magazine, women sitting either side on the floor not talking.

Bella noticed that they had stopped and noticed her surroundings, she kept going off and she knew that she need to stop doing that because she need to be alert. In front of her was two men, both men over 6 feet tall, one blond hair, blue eyes and the other a bronze coloured hair and the most amazing green eyes that I have ever seen.

The blonde looked at the three that had joined his space, two women and Paul. "Morning Paul," Paul nodded and he looked at the small closer, and smiled. "Bella I see you made it," Bella looked up at him, and smiled, "Carlisle, didn't think you would recognize me,"

Carlisle stepped closer to Bella and leaned down to kiss her cheek, "I could never miss a beauty like you," he winked at her and nudged his partner, "Actually I am glad you are here because I wanted to introduce you to this one, Edward this is Bella, the little dove I was tell you about."

Bella turned to look at Edward, who was staring down at her, taking her in. He then looked at her companions "Nice to meet you Bella; Paul good seeing you. Carlisle, I just remembered I have to go. So I will call you" Then Edward made like the tree.

Bella looked confused at the direction that Edward had went as did the people around her, when Bella looked back at Carlisle, who was smiling at her. "What was that about?" Paul asked, "I think our Edward, finally realized something." Carlisle informed his friend. Who nodded in acknowledgment while Esme and Bella looked on confused.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

The muncher was now wrapping up, while they ate, Bella sat next to Carlisle talking but Carlisle was watching the women that had come in with Bella. So when Carlisle walked Bella out of the restaurant and asked her about her friend, Bella smiled at him and told him that she is a work colleague, her name is Esme. Carlisle asked her if she knew if Esme had a Dom or she was single.

Bella told him that as far as she knew that Esme was Dom-less and single. Carlisle nodded and said that he would talk to her later, and that if she had any questions about anything that was said today when she had gone through it all, she could come to him if she need clarification. She nodded, she then noticed Esme was ready to leave, and hugged Carlisle thanking him. Carlisle smiled and nodded at her.

One the way home, Esme asked Bella how she knew Carlisle, so Bella told Esme everything. When they got back to Bella's apartment block Bella asked, "So want to come up for a wine."

"I wish I could darl, but I have some washing to get done, as I have the early shift tomorrow." Esme told her friend.

Bella got out of the car after they made a plan to go out for drinks in a couple of nights then headed back up to her apartment.

Bella logged on to her email and noticed that she had some messages, logging on to the website, she started reading the messages the last one seem to make her curious.

* * *

><p>To: BrownEyedSub 8.15am<p>

From: MmastersEMC

Brown Eyes

I have noticed you on here for a couple of weeks and have been driving the courage to message you. I have also noticed that you have become friends with a mate of mine, I am glad you have someone like him to help you.

From what I can tell you are a beautiful women, and not just because of your picture, though that just clarifies it for me. But what you have written and said in your profile.

What I want in life is a partner, not a slave, someone I can love and cherish, who loves me so much they will be willing to trust me in every proportion of the word.

I have been a Dom since I was seventeen years old, a client of my fathers, made me realise this, she taught me a thing or two. I am 39 years old, I am in the medical field the same as Carlisle. That is how was know each other. He is the reason I am on this site if you believe.

I have not had a submissive in five years, not because I have lacking attention if you believe, but because I am not longer interested in the ones that want me for me money or status in our community.

So here is what I suggest, lets get to know each other a little better.

Tell me about you?

Dislikes? Likes?

Limits?

Family?

Want in life?

What you want from this? (The experience of the site and our relationship)

Until next time

Yours

Edward

* * *

><p>Oh my god, this was sent before the muncher, I looked at the rest of the messages and noticed another from Edward but it was sent 12.50 that was in the middle of the muncher, after he left.<p>

I clicked on it

* * *

><p>To: BrownEyedSub 12.50<p>

From: MmasterEMC

Bella, you will have to excuse my behaviour, from this morning I am deeply sorry if I offended you at the muncher, you must know that it was not you that I left.

Carlisle has been telling me all about you and that you were perfect for me. Truth I think he may be right. But dearest do you want me as much as I want you.

Seeing as I do not have a response or your reaction that you may not have seen my message from earlier.

Please be truthful and tell me to take a hike if I have scared you. I will not contact you again if this is the case.

Yours

Edward

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So that was it... Please review and let me know what you think. It will help me get more out if i truly know how you guys feel about my story...<strong>


End file.
